


Come Back

by caughtinthenow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (just a huge warning there), (per request), Blood and Injury, Fake AH Crew, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, non-immortal fake ah crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: Michael finally gets to plan a heist, and at first its successful. Then it goes very wrong, very quickly.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Mavin4ever basically prompted me with Angsty FAHC!Mavin. I can't really share the prompt but basically, Michael's heist goes wrong, and Michael loses one of the most important people in his life.

Planning a heist had been a lot more complicated than Michael had imagined. Figuring out where each person needed to be and making sure they’d be safe enough to do it was a lot of pressure. The last thing he wanted was for something to go wrong. In retrospect, he wasn’t too worried about most of his crew members, most of them knew where the limit was and knew when to get out if something was going to go wrong, but then there was Gavin. Michael knew that Gavin knew where his limits were, and that he knew when to get out, but he also knew that Gavin was accident prone. He knew that if something was going to happen, it’d be to Gavin.

Still, he wasn’t too worried.

When Geoff had told him to plan a heist, he hadn’t known what to do. He had spent hours wondering what exactly he was going to do, and how they’d do it.  It had been Gavin’s suggestion to rob the bank.  “We always go for convenience stores, Michael, even I went for one,” he had pointed out. Michael let out a long sigh, shrugging.

“Yeah but we’re pretty good at robbing those, it’d be quick cash,” he had replied, though the idea of attempting a bank robbery had sounded like a great challenge, and he knew that if they pulled it off during his heist, that would give him serious points with Geoff.

As he explained the plan, most of the crew looked skeptical. Despite being proud of his plan, Michael knew himself that he would also be skeptical. He knew it was complicated and risky. The plan was to rob a bank, and he was careful to pick a day when the bank wasn’t closed. He knew the last time they had tried, the bank had not only been closed, but they hadn’t been able to locate any of the money inside. This time, however, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

Gavin grinned stupidly, looking at him proudly. Michael beamed slightly, happy that at least Gavin was supporting him. “…And that is how we’re going to strike rich,” Michael announced proudly, hands moving around eagerly as he showed his work.

Michael glanced around at all his crew mates, excited for what was going to be coming. He figured that if Gavin stayed by his side, everything would be all right, and the heist would go off without any issue.

–-

Michael could hardly believe that they had managed to pull it off. He handed off the money to Jeremy and waited for Gavin to come out.  Jeremy and Ryan took off once Gavin was out and handed off his money. The plan was simple from there. Jeremy and Ryan would go one way, while Gavin and Michael would go another way, and they’d meet up at the beach on the other side of the city, and take off.

“Uh guys, I hate to bring any bad news to our success, but I’ve been scanning police scanners and they know our frequency,” Jack announced over the radio. Michael glanced over to Gavin, who just shrugged.

“Well fuck, okay, radio silence till we meet up at the location. We don’t want to give that away,” Geoff announced.

“Got it,” Michael replied. He reached up, switching his radio off. He glanced over to Gavin, who just flashed him a grin. From behind them, he could hear sirens. Stopping for a moment, he aimed his gun at the tires of a nearby cruiser.

He motioned for Gavin to take cover. The two of them took turns taking out cops left and right. “I think we have to move, Michael,” Gavin shouted. Michael nodded. He took one more shot, before turning away. He ran in zig zag, knowing it’d be difficult for them to shoot him that way.

Behind him, he could hear a gun going off, and a loud gasp.

–-

“Michael…” Gavin croaked, clutching his stomach. Michael didn’t look back, instead securing their area. The cops had stopped following behind them,  but Michael wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. “Michael…I can’t…” Gavin whimpered. Michael glanced over his shoulder, immediately regretting it. Gavin was hunched over, barely moving. “It hurts Michael,” he whimpered. Eyes wide, Michael rushed back, taking in the sight.

“What happened?!” He gasped, stomach twisting. Gavin looked at him weakly, shrugging slightly. Michael’s heart was racing as he reached for Gavin. Immediately, he felt something warm against his skin. Drawing his hand back, he grimaced. Blood. He took a closer look, noticing the blood covered shirt. No.  _No, this was not happening_. He looked around, desperately looking for an escape.

His eyes fell on a car parked on the side of the road. “Wait here…just…wait, shoot anyone that’s not me,” he mumbled, jogging towards the car. He had to get Gavin out of there. In all truthfulness, he wasn’t entirely sure how Gavin was even standing still, let alone how had managed to keep up and keep running.

Michael slammed his arm into the window, ignoring the burning pain that came from his actions. He desperately felt around, trying to find the cover to the steering column. His hands moved shakily as he hotwired the car. It had been something that he’d done a million times, something that he was sure he could do under normal conditions in his sleep. He glanced back, watching as Gavin collapsed.

Michael felt as though he was going to be sick as he tried to spark the engine on. “Come on…” he muttered, gritting his teeth. As the engine came alive, he let out a sigh of relief. Revving the car, he glanced back again, grimacing. “Come on…” he repeated to himself, reaching forward to yank on the steering wheel.

Letting out a sharp breath, he felt the car start to move. “Thank god,” he sighed, whipping himself around so that he could pull up to Gavin as close as he could. Gavin wasn’t moving, which immediately caused Michael to panic even more. “No you don’t, you’re not allowed to die,” Michael snapped, stopping himself next to Gavin. He got out and carefully picked up his friend. Gavin looked terrible.

Gently, he placed Gavin in the back seat. He looked around, trying to find something like a first aid kit or something that he could use to help Gavin, but he couldn’t see anything. “God damn it,” he muttered. Shutting the door, Michael climbed into the front seat. He had to get Gavin to the hospital, he didn’t care if it was a risk, he’d rather risk them having to break out than him losing his best friend.

Sirens started blaring around him, and he knew that the police had found them. Gritting his teeth, he slammed on the gas, determined to get out of there as fast as possible, and to the nearest hospital. “Gav you need to stay awake back there, I’m trying to get you out, but you need to do your part too,” he called out, panicking. He wished that he could use the radio, he wished that Geoff hadn’t ordered radio silence.

He roughly turned towards the hospital, but his car screeched to a stop. He stared in horror as he realized that the whole path was blocked. “Fuck,” he muttered, taking a sharp turn away from them. Police cruisers were following behind him, gaining on them.  He had to lose the cops again. He made a promise to himself that he was going to personally take down the whole LSPD, one officer at a time if anything happened to Gavin.  

–-

Michael stared out, feeling numb. He knew they were in the middle of nowhere, getting out of town had been his only option. He hated it, he hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything for Gavin right then.

Gavin’s shirt was saturated in blood. Michael was terrified to even move Gavin, but he knew that he had to do something. He inspected the wound closer, and he felt as though he was going to be sick. There was blood everywhere and the wound looked worse than he had initially thought.  Carefully, he took off Gavin’s shirt. He grimaced, now completely seeing what happened. He pulled off his jacket so he could take off his own shirt, knowing he could use it as something to at least soak up blood. Slipping back into his jacket, he grimaced.

“Fuck this,” he muttered to himself, turning his radio on. “I know you fucking said radio silence but Gav is hurt really bad, couldn’t get to the hospital, had to get out of town, I could really use some help,” he screamed into the radio.

Silence. He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. Fucking useless. They were all so fucking useless. What was the point of having a radio to communicate if they all turned it off? He looked towards Gavin. The man was breathing shallowly.

The sun was setting, and on a normal night, Michael would have loved watching it. He would have loved every second because he’d probably be with his boi, and they’d probably have a bev or two. Tonight though, he hated it. He hated how the world could continue, while his best friend bled out. Michael wondered how far the hospital was from where they were, or if they could even get to it without the police noticing. He wondered if the search for them had been called off if it was okay for them to go. Of fucking course, he would plan a heist that would end like this. He should have known better. He felt tears running down his face as he stared down at his best friend. “You’re going to be okay boi,” he whimpered. Gavin somehow cracked a smile, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. Michael cringed. He hadn’t realized that there was blood in Gavin’s mouth. Sick realization swept through him as he realized that it had to be worse than he realized.

“I know I’m not going to be, Michael,” Gavin gasped, looking straight at him. “It’s okay though.”

Michael shook his head. No. This wasn’t supposed to be like this, it wasn’t supposed to be like this at all. Everything was becoming blurry as he felt more tears leaving his eyes. “No, its not, Gav, you can’t leave me,” he cried softly. Gavin reached for his hand.

“Michael, you’re my boi, Michael,” he whimpered, staring up. “Always will be,” he added, squeezing Michaels hand.

“Gav, I’m sure someone will hear me. Jack’ll get a chopper and we’ll get you help,” Michael cried, pressing onto his radio again. “I need someone to fucking answer. Gavin’s hurt and we couldn’t get to the fucking hospital, I need someone please,” he yelled into the radio.

Silence.

“Michael, its okay,” Gavin croaked. Michael shook his head, refusing to accept it. He wasn’t going to live without Gavin, he couldn’t live without Gavin. He saw Gavin shiver slightly. Eyes widening, he pulled off his jacket. He gently covered his friend up with the jacket, hoping it’d provide warmth.

“You want to know a secret Michael?” he murmured, taking a quick breath in. Michael grimaced.

“Gav…I…you need to save your strength, just need to stick it out a bit longer till someone comes,” he murmured, wiping away tears from his face. Gavin gave a small cough as he snorted.

“Just let me talk, you pleb,” he paused. “You’re my boi Michael, and I probably would have never been able to tell you, but I know I’m not going to make it so I just really need to tell come out and say it, you know?”  he whimpered as he reached for the necklace around his neck. Tugging slightly, he pulled it off, holding it in his hand. He pushed it towards Michael, motioning for him to take it. Michael stared at him, somewhat confused. “I’m absolutely in love with you, Michael Jones,” Gavin rasped.

Michael stared at him, gaping slightly. Love. Gavin just said love. “Gav…” he murmured, staring wide eyed. Gavin motioned for him to take it again. He stared the necklace but reluctantly took it. Gavin gave a small smile to him, staring lovingly at his friend. “Gav…I lov-” he cut himself off as he felt Gavin’s arm go limp in his hand.

Michael’s body violently shook. “No… _No, fuck…no Gavin, no_ ,” he cried, shaking his head. He shook Gavin slightly. “Come on Gavin, wake up,” he whimpered. There was no response, nothing to show that he had just passed out. There was nothing. “Please, Gavin…you can’t leave me. I don’t want to be here without you, I need you,” he sobbed, body collapsing against Gavin’s body. “Come back Gav…I need you, I really need you, Gavin, you can’t leave me,” he whimpered, trembling. “Come back…”

–-

“Michael? Where are you and Gavin, buddy? We’ve been trying to contact the two of you for hours now,” Geoff said over the radio. Michael’s body jolted. He glanced around, dazed, as he tried to figure out where he was. Everything immediately started to come back. He felt like he was going to be sick as he realized what was going on. Scrambling away, he curled up, fighting back tears.

“I…I don’t know. I just…I don’t know,” he mumbled into the radio, shaking as he stared at Gavin’s lifeless body. “I can…I can see water,” he continued to mumble, trying hard not to start crying over the radio.

“Got it buddy, we’ll find you,” Geoff announced. Michael didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if he could say anything. He felt numb.

Everything around him was a blur. He didn’t hear the Titan, or Geoff yelling at him. He didn’t see Jack coming towards him. He just stared at Gavin’s body. He felt someone shaking him.

“Michael…What happened?” Jack said, kneeling next to him.

Michael looked over, dazed. “He got shot. I didn’t realize how bad until I got here, but he got shot and…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling angry. “None of you answered the radio. I tried to get one of you. I couldn’t get to the hospital, had to lose the police. I couldn’t save him, but I could have if any of you had just answered your fucking radio,” he cried out angrily.

Jack glanced over towards Geoff, who looked absolutely broken. “Michael, come get into the Titan,” she said softly, trying to help Michael up. Michael shook his head, scrambling back towards Gavin.

“I’m not leaving him,” he cried out. Jack immediately shook her head.

“We aren’t going to leave him,” she replied gently. Michael didn’t move. “I promise, we won’t leave him here,” she added.

–-

They had flown to Chilliad, knowing that they could easily hide away for a bit. Michael was staring off, curled up as he stared at where Gavin was. He was unmoving, unresponsive. Jack and Geoff had carefully tucked Gavin away, using their jackets to cover him. No one said anything.

Jeremy and Ryan pulled up in a Bifta, both laughing over something. Climbing out, the pair waved eagerly, at the three. However, sensing something was wrong, their smiles dropped. “What happened?” Ryan asked. No one said anything. Jeremy glanced around, eyeing the area.

“Where’s Gavin?” he asked softly. Jack’s face fell, and again no one said anything. “Where’s Gavin?” Jeremy repeated.

“Dead,” Michael finally replied, voice hoarse. Both new comers froze. Jeremy shook his head.

“That’s not funny,” he replied. Michael shot a glare towards him.

“Why would I fucking joke about that?” he snarled. “He died and it’s my fucking fault,” he snapped.

“How did it happen?” Ryan asked, trying to appear calm, though they could all hear the shakiness in his own voice.

“I don’t fucking know. One minute, we were running and escaping. The next minute he was hunched over and had been shot. He must have turned around to shoot or something, and got shot. I could get to the fucking hospital, and I had to get away from the police. I should have just sucked it up, and pushed on and taken him to the hospital,” he cried softly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Michael,” Jack said softly. Michael shook his head. No, he knew. He knew it was his fault.

–-

Michael stared blankly at the golden urn sitting on the shelf, chest tight. It had been a week. A whole week since the heist. A whole week since they pulled off the most successful heist, but lost one of their closest friends. A whole week since Michael’s heart was ripped away from him.

He couldn’t forgive himself. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to forgive himself. Most of the week he had locked himself away. He couldn’t face the crew, he couldn’t shake the guilt that it was his fault that Gavin was gone, no matter how much everyone told him otherwise.

The memorial service was nice. Like most of the week, it had been a blur for Michael, but he knew that a lot of people had paid their respects. He knew that not even the police dared to mess with them that day.

It was night time, and they were somewhere in the ocean. Michael hadn’t listened when Geoff explained the plan, he just followed blindly. He reached up, fingers tracing over the necklace Gavin had given. “Michael…” Geoff said, putting his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Do you want to say something?” he asked. Michael gritted his teeth.

“I…Yeah. I guess,” he murmured. All eyes fell on him. Michael took a deep breath. “Gavin was an idiot. We all knew this, he even knew that. Most of the time, he was annoying as fuck. At the end of the day though, he was Gavin. The loveable idiot that brightened my day. He was the guy that asked the most annoying questions but knew that it’d get a laugh out of us. He was a criminal, just like us, but at the end of the day, he didn’t deserve to die the way he did,” he said shakily, looking around at the rest of the crew before he continued. “Gavin was my best friend, and honestly? He probably was my soulmate. Gavin made my days better and I think we’d all be lying if we denied that. Right before he died, he told me something that I never thought I would hear coming from him. I wish that I had gotten the chance to say it back to him, and I’ll always regret not telling him how I felt about him sooner,” he paused, gently fingering Gavin’s necklace. “I know he’s probably watching us from somewhere. Probably is pleased that we’re doing this for him. So, uh, Gavin, I just wanted you to know, I love you too.”

The crew was silent, everyone staring down. Michael was trying his best not to cry.  “Anyways…I um, know Gavin loved watching fireworks. He was always telling me that he wanted to go watch fireworks. So, I figured we could shoot some off?” he said quietly, looking down. There was a murmur of approval that ran through the crew.

One by one, they set off each firework, decorating the sky for the Golden boy.  


End file.
